Irony
by Orange Blossom Nin
Summary: vignette/ Knives during the ten days before Live Through It, Ehhh I don't know if I like it all that much...


Stifling a cough Liala used the back of her hand to wipe away the trickle of blood that seeped from her mouth. Her dark skin was covered in light colored sand and crimson blood. Braided black hair fell past her shoulders and brown eyes flashed with passion as she gazed up at the light blond haired man.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked pushing a few of her braids away from her face as she lay looking up at him. Looking down on her his ice blue eyes narrowed "Why should you care?" he asked his voice as cold as his eyes.  
  
Propping herself up on one elbow she half-shrugged 'I'm curious" was her answer "I would like to know why I'm dying" her clear voice held a matter of a fact tone to it that matched her liquid eyes. A rough laugh came from the man above her, as he glanced down at her amusedly "Aren't you afraid of dying?" he asked his voice held a hint of curiosity.  
  
She shrugged "Not really" she said sitting up into a cross legged position "It has never scared me" The ripped neckline of the light purple T-shirt clung to her breasts with sweat mingled with tears and her dirty blue jeans made a soft rustling sound as she sifted her position. Knives sat next to her staring boldly as she looked out onto the gorgeous sunset painting the desert. Glancing back over at him she asked him again "Why are you doing this?" motioning at the dead bodies sprawled out behind them her hand fell limply onto her lap again that small action taxing what little of her strength she had left.  
  
Cocking his head slightly he studied her face it was matured yet still held onto a bit of its baby fat giving a younger look to her calm eyes. "How old are you?" he asked tracing her cheek with one hand. "15" she said quickly and swung her eyes back to the sunset. "Now answer my question" her voice came out calm again as the desert began to fill with shadows.  
  
"Humans don't deserve to live," he said with a chilling conviction "They live to destroy perfection and should be killed before they can." "Some don't," was her reply "Some do that's what make us.human. Determination, a will to live, love, hate. We work only to have our dreams dashed yet we get back up and try again. The world would be boring if it was perfect" a small giggle escaped her lips as a bubble of blood slid from her mouth.  
  
He didn't watch her as she slid down onto the sand and lay onto her back the strength to sit up escaping her. "So will they come?" she asked softly her vision blurring. Looking over at her his eyes surprisingly unguarded "Yes he will. I know that" he said his voice light with unspoken memories. "Good" she said her eyes sliding shut "I wouldn't want my death to go to waste." she said with a fanciful tone of voice.  
  
"What do you regret about your death?" he asked. This question made her laugh "Its silly really" she said pausing her pale cheeks growing a bit red "I never got my first kiss" she said. Knives didn't respond just thoughtfully watched his hands. "What do you regret?" she asked, "When you first killed." He paused "The regretful feeling in my chest" he whispered.  
  
As he sat there watching the desert grow darker and darker a thought suddenly occurred to him and he looked over at her. "Girl" he said poking her in the side. She lay there her eyes closed, one hand resting on her stomach the other above her head, "Hmm?" she asked. "What are you afraid of?"  
  
She fell silent for a long moment and Knives assumed she had thought not to answer his question. "Spiders" she suddenly murmured "I'm scared of Spiders" her voice growing lower and lower until her breathing faded out of the background sounds of the desert. Sitting there Knives felt laughter bubbling up and out of his lips. The moons were high in the sky as he finally moved sifting himself so he could watch the dead body of the girl next to him. He leaned over until his forehead was pressed against hers; softly his lips touched hers.  
  
Irony can be a bitch.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Well that was.strange. I apologize for offending anyone I CAN'T CONTROL THEM!!!!!!!!!!!! [Plot Bunny]: MEEEEEEEEOOOOOWWWWWW! Aren't you a bunny? [Pb]: Meow @_@ I give up. This vignette was written while listening to Alicia Keys "Butterflyz" An excellent song I would defiantly recommend it! Heck the whole CD! Anyway this is my very first Trigun fic so Knives is extremely OOC but I can still imagine him doing something like this.  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I do own is this story line which as awful as it is, IS STILL MINE!!!!! [Insert evil prop device 'HERE' ] [No no not there 'HERE'] [FOOL YOU MISSED IT!!] [It's right 'HERE'] [-_- Forget it] 


End file.
